Mistletoe
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Ash and Misty are at a Christmas party and are secretly hoping for a little magic under the mistletoe - with each other. Only one problem: Ash keeps chickening out when he gets there. Can he bring himself to deliver what may be the most important present of all? Oneshot. Pokeshipping.


**Oh god, I just realized how dirty the summary sounds. XD Too late now. Kind of based on the song "Under the Mistletoe" also, Christmas in July anyone? XD I've been dying to get a pokeshipping fic up! I have so many un-published, I have to fix them! This is only the first of many. **

Mistletoe

Ash stood in a corner holding a drink lamely. He was all by himself peering around at the by standing guests, looking for one in particular. He was strangely giddy. The mood was festive, the air was warm and smelled of hot chocolate and butter cookies. The snow twinkled different colors from the lights outside. But what probably made him twitch with happy energy was a little green ornament hanging overhead a little bit away.

Misty walked among the party-goers. She moved purposefully through the crowd, looking for one person specifically. Every time someone with dark hair or a hat passed her, her heart fluttered uncontrollably. Still she couldn't help thinking it was _him. _

Ash had been pulled into a conversation with Richie and Garry when out of the corner of his eye a a flash of red hair streaked into his vision. "Hey guys, I'll be back later," without waiting for a reply Ash set off for it. He followed it but eventually lost her. Strangely depressed, he leaned again the wall for a minute. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

_ "Pika?" _

Ash looked down at his little yellow friend. "Hey there, buddy," Ash said affectionately. He leaned down and scratched the electric pokémon behind one of it's ears. Then, he let it climb to his shoulder. Ash noticed little crumbs around it's mouth. "Hey, where did you - his eyes traced Pikachu's stare to a table laden with treats. The cookies were what caught his attention. "Oh, there's some Christmas cookies! Let's go get some, buddy!"

As soon as Ash started for the table they bumped into someone.

"Hi, Ash!" Misty said happily. _I've been looking for you. _That she managed to keep inside.

"Oh, hi Misty," Ash tried not to sound as happy as he really was to have found her. His heart skipped a few beats when she smiled. Ash couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as well.

"Great party, huh?" Misty asked. She was trying to keep some form of conversation going, but he was still there talking to her. Now all she needed was to get him a little closer to the wall...

"Yeah," Ash replied. He shuffled his feet awkwardly. He couldn't help but try not to blush. All of his confidence in his plan crumbled the minute he actually found her. What had he been thinking? There was no way he could possibly pull Misty under the mistletoe and confess his feelings. "We were going to get some cookies," Ash managed to mumble.

"Oh well, um," No! He couldn't be leaving just yet! Misty had to think of something quick! She had to keep him here! If she put it off any longer there was no way she was going to be able to go through with it. And she had though pulling him under the mistletoe would be such an easy plan. Misty tried not to show how she was scolding herself for this. How could she have possibly been such an idiot!? "Have you seen Nurse Joy yet?" She asked. It was lame, but something.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go and let Brock know," Ash said, smiling.

"Maybe not..." Misty wasn't sure if she was over thinking it. Did Ash want to be rid of her that badly? Plus, Brock would have easily pulled Nurse Joy under the mistletoe. And he wouldn't have thought twice about it. Gee, the butterflies sure were having fun dancing in her stomach tonight.

"Well, we're pretty hungry, so do you think we could squeeze past you?" Ash asked. He sure was hoping that some food would settle his stomach.

"Oh, sure," Misty hoped her voice didn't betray her disappointment. Ash tried to slip right past her and Misty moved over slightly, but just as he was almost there, something caught his foot and - _ crash! _

Ash landed on top of Misty. He had her pinned to the ground, their faces were mere inches apart. Ash could feel her warm breath, his lips quivered remembering his plan and he almost went through with it. But he lost his nerve.

"S- sorry about that Misty!" Ash yelped, flustered. He felt how hot his face was and knew it had to be scarlet right about now.

"It - it's fine Ash," Misty replied. She only hoped her couldn't feel her heart beating in overdrive. He was inches away. Inches! Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter how much she wanted to. His cheeks were red and she couldn't help thinking how cute he looked when flustered. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. Then Ash moved.

He rolled off of her, then stood and offered her his hand. Misty smiled and took it, and he pulled her up with ease. Pikachu snapped his little paw, he'd flew off of Ash's shoulder when he fell. Pikachu hid under a nearby tablecloth and had been watching the exchange, hoping Ash would go through with it. Of course he hadn't! Ash was spineless, especially when it came to Misty.

They said quick goodbyes and laughed about the exchange awkwardly. Then Ash scooped Pikachu up and made a beeline for the table. He dropped Pikachu on top of it and caught his breath. If it was even possible, his face had gotten even redder.

"She was... she was _this close_, and I couldn't do it..." He mumbled miserably. Pikachu gave him a_ tsk, tsk, tsk _look which brought a smile to Ash's face. "I... I just couldn't do it buddy. I'm so... pathetic. And I only get this way around her. God, it was so much easier loving her when I was oblivious to my own feelings!" Ash peered outside the window at the cool blanket of snow and twinkling sky. It was a stupid thought but maybe...

_Please, Santa, if you do exist. First of all, Merry Christmas. And Santa, please, give me the courage to tell Misty how I feel. Please! I feel like there's a hole burning in my chest when she's gone and when she's near me... it feels like my heart's about ready to take a vacation and leap right out of my chest. So please, Santa, I have to tell her, before the night ends I have to tell her, _Ash sent a silent prayer to Santa. He turned and peeked at Misty. Oh, she was so adorable... He had to get this off of his chest. She was leaning up against a wall... right under the mistletoe!

Oh, he had to get there before anyone else. He grabbed a cookie, so as not to seem suspicious. Then he moved through the crowd as quick as possible. He really didn't want to be in that position again. He didn't want to be under the mistletoe with her. And yet... at the same time he felt like he wanted to be. Needed to be, even.

He reached her and suddenly, he began to feel as though he had left his nerve back at the cookie table. Maybe... No! He was going to go through with it this time! He was going to tell her!

"Hey, Ash. Did you get some Christmas cookies?" Misty asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ash stumbled. The ground suddenly looked very interesting.

"Um, Ash..." Misty's gaze traveled up and a hint of a smile played at her lips. "Did you know that we're standing under the mistletoe?"

"What!? Aaaauuggghh!" Ash yelped. He jumped back ready to run for it.

"Ash where are you going?" Misty asked desperately.

"T-to go get some Christmas cookies! Yeah! That's it! C'mon Pikachu!" Ash yelled already turning away.

"Wait, Ash-" Misty called too late. Ash had ran back into the thick of the crowd. "What's up with him Pikachu?" Misty sighed.

_"Pika-pii..." _Pikachu sighed as well. Translation: I only wish I knew.

Halfway there Ash realized what he'd done and turned. Misty looked upset. He became overwhelmed with guilt. He swallowed a lump in his throat and walked back over to Misty. Her head snapped up upon his arrival.

"I'm sorry, Misty," Ash said.

"That's okay, Ash," Misty said. Both of their faces were tinged with pink.

"I, um..." Ash realized he had something in his fist. He opened it to reveal a demolished cookie. He smiled. "I brought a peace-offering." He held out the crumbs to Misty. She smiled and dusted them from his palm. Where her fingers brushed Ash's hand the skin tingled. "Uh, Misty..." She looked up at him. He swallowed again. "I - have to tell you something."

"Oh, okay. I... I actually have something I want to tell you too," Misty said. Her stomach knotted up again.

"I, uh.. you first," Ash stammered.

"No, no. You can go first," Misty smiled, waving her hands dismissively.

"I... Misty, I... AUGH!" Ash squeezed his eyes closed and, in the heat of the moment, smashed his mouth against hers. Misty went stock still, her eyes widened in pleasant shock. She happily relaxed and brought her arms up around his neck, kissing him back passionately. he was warm and Ash could finally relax. Without even saying it, he'd finally conveyed his feelings to Misty, and from how she was reacting, she seemed to like him back. They pulled apart their faces still inches apart. Maybe closer. "I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Ash," Misty sighed, happily leaning into another kiss. And then another. And another. And another after that. Pikachu, careful not to make any noise, danced with glee.

_"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" _Misty and Ash broke apart.

"Was that...?" Misty started.

"I think it was," Ash finished Misty's thought.

They exchanged glances and smiled. They danced and talked and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the party, neither leaving the other's side. Christmas really was a season of magic after all.

**On a completely unrelated note, Happy Fourth of July everyone. Technically it's the fifth now, but I haven't gone to sleep yet so it's still the fourth to me. Now some of you may be wondering: Why the hell are you writing a Christmas fic on the Fourth of July!? Well, curious people: It's because it makes no sense. LOL XD Drop a review for me, pretty please? I really like how this turned out. =)**


End file.
